


Can I Be The Egg to your Soo?

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin visit a candy store. This is what happens.





	

"Jongin, stop kissing me!" Kyungsoo was trying to scold the younger but Jongin's kisses were tickling him so he giggled continuously.  
  


They were walking through the crowd on a busy street yet Jongin did not seem to care about the attention they were attracting.  
  


"Sorry baby but you are so cute and kind," Jongin cooed softly, kissing Kyungsoo's reddened cheek.  
  


"That is because you want some! Have you not had enough?"  
  


"No. There are so many more things I want to explore with your body, hyung."  
  


Kyungsoo's face turned tomato red at Jongin's bluntness and reached his hand up to twist his boyfriend's left ear.  
  


"Ow ow, hyung!" Jongin yelped although he was still smiling because Kyungsoo was not really mad at him.  
  


The streets were busy since it was Christmas yesterday and everyone had left their caves to shop at their favorite stores and get tons of discounts. ' _Buy two and get one free!_ ' Jongin rolled his eyes at all the signs but just looking at his boyfriend smiling joyfully made him feel just as happy.  
  


Their mitten covered hands were clasped tightly together and their scarves were wrapped around their necks to keep them warm since it was still chilly outside, even if it was only noon. Jongin suggested for the both of them to bundle up because the temperature was going to drop as the day progressed.  
  


Kyungsoo whined for a couple of minutes, stomping his feet on the marble floor like a child while Jongin smiled the entire time because his boyfriend looked like an angry penguin even though he had never really seen an angry penguin. He was sure they looked cute like Kyungsoo.  
  


"Sorry, Jongin," Kyungsoo brought his hand up to pat the younger's cheek. "Want a kiss?"  
  


Jongin nodded, leaning forward to meet the elder halfway.  
  


The kiss was short and sweet.  
  


When they parted Kyungsoo's cheeks were flushed due to the cold and the kiss they just shared. "Come on, Jongin! Candy Floss is waiting for us!"  
  


  
*

  
Upon arriving at the candy shop, Kyungsoo proceeded to drag his boyfriend around all the different shelves filled with bright colored sweets.  
  


"Is this not cute? They are shaped like an egg!" Kyungsoo pointed excitedly as he grabbed a paper bag to put a couple inside.  
  


Jongin gave his boyfriend a once over, preferably at the elder's latest haircut. "Yeah, it looks just like you, egg Soo."  
  


"I do not look like an egg! Why does everyone keep saying that to me?"  
  


Jongin muffled his laughter behind his hand, eyes scrunching up into crescents. "Maybe because of your haircut?"  
  


Kyungsoo slapped his boyfriend playfully and walked away to get a couple of chocolate cherries. "Shut up. You look like Viktor from Yuri On Ice!"  
  


Jongin trailed behind the smaller holding their gloves. "And you look like Yuri, but we are not engaged so…"  
  


"I'm trying to buy candy, Jongin. Shhhh!"  
  


"Come on, Soo, we have been dating for more than a few years already. Do you not think it is time to take that step?" Jongin nudged the smaller with his elbow.  
  


Kyungsoo was busy salivating a number of chocolates in front of him. They varried from mint chocolate, orange, and cream, cherry, caramel, chocolate mouse, etc… "Mmm, three of these and two of those, one of that one..." Kyungsoo murmured to himself as he placed each chocolate in separate bags. He smiled to himself when he thought about the days to come where he would have tasty sweets to share with his boyfriend.  
  


"Hyung?" Jongin gave the smaller male a smile, kissed his cheek and skipped to the lollipop display. "Soo, come here!"  
  


Kyungsoo finished arranging the chocolates and approached the taller. "Hm? What is it, baby?"  
  


Jongin presented Kyungsoo with a strawberry lollipop and a blueberry one. "Do you want the strawberry one or the blueberry one?"  
  


It was now silent between them despite the constant chattering surrounding them and the pop music playing from the speakers. Kyungsoo chanced a look around the store in search of any security cameras; when he found none around them, Kyungsoo got really close to Jongin until he was pressed up against the younger. But before Kyungsoo had the chance to whisper intimately into Jongin's ear, he felt something cold being slipped onto his ring finger. "What?-" He stepped back to take a look and covered his mouth when Jongin proceeded to get down on his knee.  
  


"Do Kyungsoo, I love you so much with all of my heart. Would you do me the honors of letting me become the egg to your Soo?"  
  


Kyungsoo stood in shock. He was not expecting this at all. "You are such an idiot, Kim Jongin, but I love you, too."  
  


Jongin stood up from his current position and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's waist. "So is that a yes, eggy Soo?" He murmured against his boyfriend's lips.  
  


Kyungsoo confirmed his answer with a kiss.


End file.
